


Семь минут до полуночи

by triskelos



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Название: Семь минут до полуночиФандом: ГероиРейтинг: GПерсонажи: СайларСаунд: Rainbow - The Temple Of The KingA/N: много мозгокопания (почти в переносном смысле)





	Семь минут до полуночи

Mom — Mom, don't. Don't, it's just... maybe I don't have to be special. That's okay to just be a normal watchmaker. Can't you just tell me that's enough?  
 **Sylar**

**...**

  
Мама, ты меня всегда переоценивала. Правда. Я ничего не умею, ты сама это прекрасно знаешь. Я ничего не добьюсь, никем не стану, не осуществлю твои мечты. Сын неудачника, неудачник по наследству. Единственное, что у меня получается – это отлаживать механизм. Запускать шестеренки. Подгонять время к его настоящему ритму. И все. Ты слишком в меня веришь. Наверное потому, что совсем меня не знаешь. Я никто, мама. Твой сын – никто.

**...**

  
Мама, мне случайно подарили надежду. Я сначала подумал, что ее доставили не по адресу. Но нет, она была моей. Моя надежда была очень неправдоподобной и неприглядной, как сверток из оберточной бумаги, перевязанный бечевкой. Ее принес странный мужчина, давно покинувший свой дом. От него пахло бензином и дождем, а глаза, при внешнем спокойствии, как-то странно поблескивали за толстыми стеклами очков. Разумеется, я не поверил. Разумеется, сомневался. Решил, что он сумасшедший. Но не мог не попробовать… Для того, чтобы заслужить надежду, выкупить ее у этого человека, мне пришлось проходить через много тестов, много уколов. Ты, наверное, этого не помнишь, но я всегда ненавидел иглы. Хотя сейчас мне почти нравится приятная слабость, заполняющая вены лучше, чем кровь, взятая для анализов. Будто возможность расслабиться, ни о чем не думать, не грызть себя.. Будто плохо знакомое мне спокойствие..  
Он в меня верит. Ему это очень нужно, для того, чтобы наконец-то поверить в себя. Он говорит, что я – не такой, как все. Мама, он говорит, что я особенный.

**...**

  
Мама, я даже не знаю, как это произошло. Когда я уже совсем отчаялся, у меня опять появился шанс. Моему шансу было 34 года, у него были темные волосы, плохое зрение, и он ни в грош не ценил то, что у него есть. Особенность, за которую я отдал бы все, что угодно, он готов был выбросить, как мусор.  
Он так просто открывался… Я не хотел, но в тот момент мне все стало слишком понятно. Оказывается, люди – как часы. Те же шестеренки, тот же механизм, тот же ритм… Главное – услышать. Странно, что этого никто не слышит, кроме меня. Никто, кроме меня, не знает, что люди – просто механизмы. Такие логичные, такие простые..

**...**

  
Мама, это, оказывается, затягивает. Я даже не думал, что, однажды начав, не смогу остановиться. Но их так много. И они такие слепые. Они даже не помнят, что закопать талант – это грех. У меня вдруг появился помощник. Он, правда, этого не знает. Думает, что я ему помогаю. Он почему-то верит мне. А еще он очень похож на отца – верой в идею, в бескорыстие, в несуществующее, мифическое добро.. Неужели и он не догадается? Неужели и он меня разочарует?

**...**

  
Мама, я теперь знаю, что некоторые не должны были пострадать. Они такие же, как и я. Они ценили. Мама, скажи, что я ничего не должен тебе доказывать! Скажи, что я тебя не разочаровал! Скажи, что ты мной гордишься! Мама, пожалуйста!

**...**

  
Прости меня! Пожалуйста, прости меня! Я не хотел, мама… Пожалуйста!

**...**

  
На какую-то долю секунды ветер стих, туман рассеялся и я услышал весь город. В этот момент все стало ясно, как никогда прежде. Я был над ними, а они – передо мной. На моих ладонях. Стоит только легонько сжать кулаки, и они наконец-то поверят.. Они только тогда поймут…


End file.
